Luck
by SanPail
Summary: Felix Jones is an orphan, but has managed to avoid an orphanage. He's fourteen, and supports himself in the only way he knows how- gambling, also the only thing he's good at. He's lived his life in relative peace after his father's death. Until now. AU/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy Of Felix Jones

Chapter I

You could view the day September seventh, 2015 as the best, or worst day of my life.

I was at my favourite place on Earth, Mohawk Racetrack- a harness horse racing track in southern Ontario. Not only was it my favourite place to be- it was the place I had to be, most nights. I never met my mother, and after my father's death in a drunk driving accident, I had to take care of myself- by gambling. Luckily I had a natural aptitude for betting, especially horses.

As the horses trotted up to the starting gate car for race ten, I stared at my win ticket of ten dollars to win on the five horse. I inhaled, smelling my favourite things- horses, barbecue from the pit in the middle of the concrete patio, hay, among others. But something was odd about me. I could _smell_ defeat on some people. I knew if they won or lost that day. It's like a sixth sense. Something I couldn't explain. As they rounded the first turn though, a voice came from behind me.

"Sir, you're going to have to come with me."

I couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever tried to escort me out before. I mean, I'm fourteen, but minors were allowed in so long as there was live racing. I wonder if someone had seen me placing a bet at the machine and ratted me out. I rose from my seat and turned around to see a man of slim build, about two inches taller than me, with dark hair in a mop style, similar to mine, but he also had a full beard. He wore a yellow neon safety vest and a dark blue shirt under it, with matching dark blue pants with neon strips on the side.

"What have I done wrong, sir?," I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Nothing. But I need to see your parents. Where might they be?"

"Um... Well..." I stammered, trying to make something up. "My dad works here!," I blurted out, hoping the security guard was as stupid as he looked. He seemed to ponder that for a second, and I prayed he would believe me.

"Very well, what's his position?" he asked, and now I was stymied.

"He's uhh... a teller! He works in the simulcast room." I knew that was the room farthest away from where we stood right now.

"Name?"

I was beginning to hate this guy. "Dave!" I snapped, getting tired of his questions.

"Sheesh kid, calm down. Stay right here, while I go get him."

"Yessir," I replied hastily, wanting to get out of here. Just as the annoying guard disappeared through one of the glass doors on the front of the grandstand, the horses crossed the wire. It was a shame to throw away fifty bucks, which my winning ticket was now worth. But as soon as he was gone from sight, I turned on my heels and ran, dropping the slip of paper and leaving behind my bag of drinks, dashing towards the side exit, which was usually closed, but I could hop over the chain-link fence if necessary. I flew past the barbecue pit, and towards the gate. I climbed over it, but the leg of my loose black jeans caught on part of the top, which sent me head-first into the parking lot pavement. I heard my pant leg rip a little on the ankle area as I hit the floor. I had the presence of mind to put a hand down in front of my face, but it still damn hurt. I was winded, but I realized the guard would soon realize that I was gone, so I rose to my feet, with a groan, and I held my ribs, which took most of the blow. I gave myself a looking over, and when I turned back around to look at the road, on the other end of the lot, I found myself face to face with the same guard. He stepped back a little, and spoke, though his voice was now hollow and ghastly.

"FELIX JONES (my name), YOU MUST COME WITH ME!"

"Yeaaaah, no thanks," I replied and his arm shot out, but I instinctively dodged to the left and punched him in the face, but it appeared to hurt me more than him, as he only flinched a little. His eyes glowed white now, and he transformed into a humanoid wolf type thing.

I must be dreaming, I thought to myself. Just as it seemed his transformation was completing, a girl's voice called.

"MOVE!" I assumed she was talking to me, so instead of looking at her, I rolled to my left, and the wolf man howled. It could have been that he was howling at the moon, or because he was just struck with an arrow in the right arm. I got to my feet and ran behind the nearest car- a silver Toyota Prius. I heard glass smashing, and as I peeked up, the whole top of the vehicle was gone. Another arrow caught him in the arm he swiped the car with, and I scrambled out from behind my cover, but it seemed this was the only car for forty yards. A typical Monday at the track. As I ducked to the left, another swipe caught my right arm, and hit me with a lot more force than it should have. I was sent flying into the pavement, and I rolled a good five feet before I stopped.

"Gah, fuck!" I cursed.

The furry wolf man approached.

I'm dead, I thought to myself. This is it. The wolf wound up one furry, and bloody paw. But it shuddered and howled in pain once more, spreading it's arms, and it turned and charged at the girl who had been firing. I spotted the arrow in his back, and then the archer. She was light skinned, with orange hair (even though she appeared to work from the shadows). Her face wasn't visible due to the darkness, but I could tell she wore green camo cargo pants and a black, long-sleeved t-shirt. Her perch was atop a square, brown building in the small grass field right beside the track where it met the parking lot. She was unreachable to the monster. Once he realized this, he turned back to finish me, though I was twenty yards away. After a few steps he fell, with an arrow in the back of his head. I struggled to my feet, still questioning if this was really happening. She leaped down from her building, and we walked towards each other. She slung her bow over her shoulder. I gripped my right arm over the cut which was beginning to sting painfully.

"Felix Jones?" she asked as we came face to face. She was about an inch shorter than me, so 5' 7", and looked about my age. For some reason she wore sunglasses, even at night. She had a few freckles, and I realized I was staring.

"Y-yes." I stammered. "And you?".

"The person who just saved your life. That's all you need to know."

"W-was that-"

"Real? Yes, and so are those." She pointed to her right where more 'security guards' were coming from the direction of the track while seemingly keeping eye contact through her shades. Three more men.

"Suggestions?" I asked.

"Run."

 **A/N: Thanks for checking out my story everyone. Please review if you enjoyed it and/or have any criticism for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Orphan Demigod

Chapter II

"There! In!" the girl yelled while pointing at a blue van with it's back doors open, poised for an escape. I was a little wary of getting in a suspicious van, but the alternative was being eaten alive by three werewolves, so I didn't question it and simply hopped in. The van floored it out of the parking lot and onto the highway, with the wolf-men only fifteen feet behind. The van was surprisingly quick, and we lost the beasts within around thirty seconds, closing the doors as we did so.

"I suppose you have some questions." She was surprisingly calm and wasn't panting, despite running for about 75 yards. In fact if I didn't know better, I wouldn't have thought she'd been running at all.

"No, I completely understand what just happened!" I spat sarcastically while panting heavily. I wasn't fat, or even chubby, in fact I was slim, but I'm no sprinter.

"I'd be a little nicer to the girl who just saved your life."

"I-I'm sorry. Thanks by the way. I guess my first question is WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Okay, then why was a teen-aged navy seal waiting outside of a racetrack for me to be attacked by a freaking werewolf?!"

"I'm not a seal. Was that an insult?"

"Uh...," I decided to not question it. "Why were you there when you were?"

She stared into my gray eyes, as if trying to look into my soul, with her shades now removed to reveal amber eyes..

"Why was a fifteen year old demigod with ADHD and dyslexia at a horse track, betting.

What had she just called me?A _demigod._ I'd learned about them in history last year in grade nine, but there was no way I was one. I did have ADHD, but I did not have dyslexia. I knew, because I'd been able to read the racing form my whole life.

"I asked you first," I jabbed, dodging her question.

"And I can push you out of this van. You answer first."

I sighed, defeated. "I never knew my mother. My Dad took care of me until a few months ago, when he died in a drunk driving accident. He never drafted a will, and I got nothing. I bet to support myself now. I suppose it must seem risky, and even stupid to you. But it's the only thing I know how to do. I have an uncanny ability to win games of chance. It's one of the only thing my father and I ever spoke about."

Her expression changed from curious to sympathetic. "I'm so sorry." She looked away, and spoke again, her tone more sad now. "I've been following that Lycanthrope for days now. I'm on a quest of three- oh how rude of me. Our driver is Shane, son of Hephaestus, who built the van."

"Hey," grunted a voice from the driver's seat.

Before I could respond, the girl continued, "and Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

His voice seemed more caring. "Hello, Felix."

"Greetings," I replied, trying to sound eloquent but came out nerdy.

"Anyways, we knew it was tracking something, and we followed him to you," she explained.

"You still haven't told me your name, girl who saved my life," I stated.

"I'm Ginny, daughter of Athena." She was obviously lying.

"I doubt you're the girl from Harry Potter, though you do look similar." I grinned.

She chuckled. "Fine, I'm Kat, daughter of Athena," she said with a smirk.

"Her name is Sophie, and she is a daughter of Athena." Connor called from shotgun. Sophie continued to spit a hundred curses in what I guessed was ancient Greek at Connor. I couldn't help but laugh, and Sophie hit my arm. She sat back down on the opposite side of the dark van and re-initiated eye contact.

"Where are we going, Sophie?" I asked the supposed daughter of the wisdom goddess, though I was still in disbelief.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied bluntly, and I sensed I shouldn't push.

"My next question is: do you have a bandage; or some medicine. This scratch is killing me." She opened a small box which I hadn't noticed in the dark of the van. She wrapped gauze around my arm, and picked out a small square.

"Here, eat this."

I inspected it carefully, wondering what it was. "What is it?"

"Ambrosia. No more questions, just eat it. It'll make you feel better."

Warily, I ate the small square. It- it tasted like caramel popcorn, my favourite treat. Immediately after swallowing the treat, the pain disappeared. From my arm, from the scrapes from my fall, and from my elbow which took most of the pain when the werewolf sent me flying and I landed. I fell asleep a few minutes after that, and had a terrible nightmare.

One where I was in the streets of Prague, Italy, holding a sword. The cobblestone streets and stucco houses, along with a fountain in the middle of a plaza were a giveaway to where I was. Chairs from cafes were overturned. Shops were abandoned. I scanned the rest of the scene. I noticed Sophie unconscious on the side of the street. She was covered in blood. Another teen I didn't recognize tended to her. Most importantly, in front of me across the plaza, stood a woman, about a foot taller than me, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white tunic, and spoke in loud but seemingly evil tones.

" _FELIX JONES. I OPPOSE YOU IN EVERY WAY, AND BECAUSE YOU STAND IN MY WAY, YOU SHALL DIE!"_

Anger flowed through me. I charged and raised my golden sword. I charged at the woman, bounding through the fountain but when I reached the other side, she was gone. Just as I felt a shooting pain in my side, undoubtedly from a blade, the dream went black.

"Wake up Felix!" Sophie was shouting. "Get up you fool!".

I jolted up from the truck floor. Panting, I was drenched in sweat. "Where the hell are we?" I asked wearily as sun filtered in through the open van doors.

"Your new home. Camp Half-Blood."

 **A/N: Yeah, I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I felt I should build up a story. There will be action in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please give me some constructive criticism in the reviews. It would make my day!**


End file.
